


Pumpkin

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Prompto's a simple ragdoll who's in love with the dorky skelton king, NoctisOr I make a nightmare before christmas au oneshot for Noct's birthday cause why not
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is ok. Apologies it's short it's been difficult to write honestly with how the year has been going T-T
> 
> Also anyone who reads my fic with Promptis as parents, I promise I haven't abandoned it, it's just a slow process trying to write it up :(

He was right there on the spiral hill. Sitting there petting Umbra who was one of his two ghost dogs while Pryna, the other dog floats nearby.

Prompto watched him, captivated by the pumpkin king. A huge skeletal dork and his best friend who he was completely and utterly in love with. 

Noctis was oblivious to his feelings and Prompto had no idea if he stood a chance with him.

So he stood here staring at him, illuminated by the pale moon light. 

Things were fine until Pryna appeared and barked while nuzzling him. He panics when Noctis looks over.

"Hey Prom!" he yells and Prompto could see a smile present on his skull.

"H-Hey buddy!" Prompto waves hoping his stitching won't come undone from his arm.

"Want to come up? There's room." Noctis says, patting the ground next to him with a bony hand.

Prompto would deny the strange noise he makes before nodding and carefully making his way over to spiral hill.

Noctis offers him a soft smile as he walks up said hill which turns to worry when the stitching in Prompto's left leg comes undone and the blonde collapses.

Noctis moves quickly, grabbing the blonde before he face plants. He checks him over before sitting the mortified ragdoll down.

He grabs the leg and brings it over to Prompto, sitting next to him and handing it over.

"Do you have thread on you?" Noctis asks, earning a nod in response as Prompto digs into his ragged pants. "You need help stitching it back on?"

"If it's no issue dude." Prompto replies, looking embarrassed.

He pulls out a needle and black coloured thread, threading the needle with an apology.

"No need to apologise." Noctis reassures him as Prompto hands him the thread. "I'll be quick."

Prompto held his leg steady while Noctis began to stitch it back in place. He stares off, beaming as Pryna floats over to him and licks his face.

Prompto pets her and laughs a little, not even noticing Noctis has finished stitching his leg back to his body.

"Does that feel fine?" Noctis asks.

Prompto moves his leg off Noctis' lap and carefully moves it, hoping not to fling it far away as he kicks at the air.

"Perfect." Prompto smiles, looking back at Noctis.

The two lock eyes and Noctis speaks.

"...What brought you here?" he asks.

"You." Prompto replies, looking away moments later. "I wanted to see you...Plus the view's pretty nice here."

"It really is." Noctis says, looking at Prompto with a smile.

Prompto, completely oblivious to that stands up and stretches.

"You heading off?" Noctis asks.

Prompto shakes his head. 

"Nah just stretching my legs."

Noctis didn't think before he said the next thing that entered his skull.

"Do you want to dance?"

Prompto raises a brow and Noctis smacks a skeletal hand to his skull to where his lips would be.

"Here? On the hill?"

"...It's ok, it was dumb. Forget I said anything." Noctis replies, resting a hand against his head.

"I'd love to...Um dance I mean." Prompto spoke up making Noctis look up at him in surprise.

The ragdoll smiled at the skelton, offering his hand to him and pulling him up. He feels the wrist stitches rip a little but the hand stays intact so he decides he'll fix it afterwards.

Prompto puts his arms around Noctis' neck and the pair dances to no tune. Prompto rests his head against Noctis' skull and smiles.

He laughs when Noctis spins him jokingly before pulling him back in. Unfortunately that's the moment his right hand decides to rip off and Prompto manages to trip over his feet.

Noctis quick on his feet, grabs Prompto with one arm putting him in a dip as he does so said ragdoll won't fall off the hill. 

Prompto looks surprised, staring as his ripped off hand still rests on Noctis' neck.

"Never was the dancing type...Kinda all over the place." Prompto mutters, staring into Noctis' eye sockets.

"Are you ok?" 

"Y-Yeah...Fine just...Minus a hand." 

They stay staring at each other a few more moments before Noctis mutters an apology and carefully helps him up.

Prompto offers him the needle and thread again, looking embarrassed as he does. 

Noctis stitches the hand back on carefully and holds it carefully when he's done.

"Is it ok?" he asks.

Prompto nods and they lock eyes again or eye sockets in Noctis' case. Prompto without thinking, leans forward and kisses him before pulling away moments later, mortified.

"S-Sorry I shouldn't have done that...I don't know what came over-"

Noctis stops him by kissing him and Prompto's stunned for a second before wrapping his arms around the skeleton's neck and returning the kiss.

They stay like that for what feels like hours but its only mere moments.

"I love you." Noctis admits. Looking somewhat shy as he does.

"I love you too." Prompto replies with a smile before pulling Noctis into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards when they date, Prom proceeds to do any joke he can with his limbs since he can take them off
> 
> Noct's lost count on how many times Prom's thrown his hand to him when he's asked for a hand. Noct truly never learns to rephrase his wording so Prom keeps doing it before actually helping  
> ☆ ☆ ☆
> 
> Main reason I did this is cause I love Jack ,Sally and Nightmare before Christmas and just I had no other ideas  
> ☆ ☆ ☆ 
> 
> Plus everyone who's done it makes Noct look like he's cosplaying, same with Prom which is cool but I actually wanted to make them a skeleton and ragdoll  
> ☆ ☆ ☆  
> I feel like Prompto was pining for a while and Noct was that anime butterfly meme over his feelings like "Is this friendship?"   
> ☆ ☆ ☆


End file.
